


happy (50) birthday

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun (D&D Campaign)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: On the day of her fiftieth birthday Gin wears a dress heavy like an armor, with gems bigger than her fist cut to look like lace





	happy (50) birthday

On the day of her fiftieth birthday Gin wears a dress heavy like an armor, with gems bigger than her fist cut to look like lace. She’s making the rounds, and just smiles at people wondering which one of their children, cousins and business partners in one case, shall be the best candidate for her hand. Like she ever intended to force herself to suffer someone’s company for the next fifty years.

 

On the day of his fiftieth birthday Steffit takes off his ale-soaked vest and winks at the humans dancing on their table, before he throws it behind the couch. He smiles like a wolf and reaches out to them to receive a piece of clothing from both and make sure it joins his jacket, vest and scarf. His friends whistle and cheer around him while one of the dancers laughingly wonders if wearing more clothes is cheating.

 

On the day of his fiftieth birthday Twiffle fixes his bespoke dress shirt and rolls snake eyes and the people behind his opponent cheer and moan in equal measures. Twiffle just laughs and puts another five golden coins on the table, and watches the eyes of the girl in front of him widen. 

He feels her spell in the dice waver and nearly fall before she calms herself.

 

On the day of her fiftieth birthday Berily wears a simple cotton shirt underneath the uniform, soft and thin with age. She refuses to drink, but almost smiles and her companions drink to that.

It’s less than half an hour before some drunk idiot decides to try his luck starts a fight right outside the pub and she gets up with a heavy sigh and goes sort it out, the rest of her shift drinking for her luck, and then, for the luck of the poor idiot starting fights outside the guard’s pub.

 

On her fiftieth birthday Flick forgets it’s her birthday altogether. She decides to celebrate it years after the fact and smudges a bit of dirt on her old coat when she digs a hole in the middle of the clearing next to the village and plants the tree. Granny Rowan nods and leads her along, the silver tools shining in the moonlight. There will be a party later, but right now there’s quiet. Later when she comes back home in the early morning, more than a little drunk, she spends ten minutes saying goodnight to the people on the pictures on her walls.

She dreams they say it back.


End file.
